Breton
Bretons are the human descendants who hail from the province of High Rock. According to the Third Pocket Guide to the Empire, they have descended from the Nedic and Aldmeri, while other sources claimed they were the mix of Atmoran and Aldmeri blood. The Aldmer thought of making a new race with their own 'elder' or 'superior' blood, by mating with other races. The Bretons are sometimes called 'Manmeri' because of this. High Rock High Rock is a western region of the Empire of Tamriel. It borders Hammerfell to the south-east and Skyrim to the north-east. It is mainly populated by Bretons. High Rock and the Summerset Isles are the only provinces of Tamriel that do not share a land-border with Cyrodiil. This region is known for its many small villages and towns and for the many grim fortifications that dot the hills and crags around them. In the past, these castles were the domains of many petty kings and lords that ruled the massive patchwork of small nations that used to make up High Rock. Biology Bretons are the descendants of an Aldmeri-Nedic hybrid race of the 1st Era and are consequently termed as 'the mongrel race of Tamriel'. Their Elven blood is heavily diluted, due to their ancestors intermingling with the Nordic population in Skyrim and High Rock. Bretons are sometimes called "Manmeri" as a result of the interbreeding, literally translating to 'man-elf'. Although their Aldmeri ancestry is shadowed by their appearance, they still inherit the magical affinity of their elven blood. Their physical features resemble their Nedic ancestors, including their pale skin tone and the obvious physical resemblance to Imperials/Nords, but some still inherit the frail, sharp appearance of the elves, along with the arrogance, and some do have slight points in their ears. History, culture, and talents They are pure spell weavers and are advanced in all the Arcane arts. While lacking in physical skill, they make up for it in their ability to resist and cast spells that overwhelm most people. They are united in culture and language, but are divided politically. Descendants of the Druids of Galen, their origins can be traced to the 1st of Tamriel's history, when the Aldmer intermingled extensively with the Nedic people. This mostly happened during the period in the First Era when Mer held Men as slaves, which lead to masters impregnating their female captives. Bretons are average sized, dark haired, people. They are highly intelligent, willful, and have an outgoing personality. It is said that Bretons are weaned on magic, for it seems to infuse their very being. Intermingling with Elven blood has given Bretons an affinity for magic, though hardiness is also part of their heritage. Breton culture operates under the Feudal system, and their society is agrarian and hierarchical. Personality Passionate, eccentric, poetic, flamboyant, intelligent, willful, and excellent cooks, the Bretons feel an inborn, instinctive bond with the mercurial forces of magic and the supernatural world. Many great sorcerers have come out of their home province of High Rock, and in addition to their quick and perceptive grasp of spellcraft, enchantment, and alchemy, even the humblest and least prominent Breton can boast a high resistance to destructive and dominating magical energies within their universe. Breton names Bretons bear European, typically French, Gaelic or Scottish influence on names, though some bear old Celtic names from Wales, Cornwall and Brittany. Non-European or "irregular" Bretonic names do exist, but are highly uncommon. Example male names *Adeber *Ainethach *Alain *Amaund *Anton *Arniel *Banning *Belchimac *Belethor *Braig *Brandish *Cedran *Celann *Claude *Clinton *Cosnach *Curalmil *Cynric *Dalan *Degaine *Delacourt *Delvin *Dimitri *Dorian *Dryston *Duach *Eltrys *Emmanuel *Enmon *Ennoc *Esmond *Etienne *Francois *Garvey *Gaston *Gauldur *George *Giraud *Grover *Guilbert *Hamelyn *Hathrasil *Herluin *Imedhnain *Jyrik *Krag *Louis *Madanach *Malkoran *Maurice *Maximus *Mercer *Michel *Mikrul *Moric *Morven *Nepos *Odvan *Omulag *Owain *Perth *Phinis *Rahd *Raphael *Reynald *Rondach *Rufio *Sam *Sebastian *Sigdis *Solomon *Staubin *Stromm *Thomas *Tryas *Tuthul *Tynan *Uraccen *Vicente *Weylin *Willem Example female names *Anya *Babette *Claudette *Delphine *Dorothy *Eola *Leya *Mari *Muiri *Renault (masculine, "irregular" name) *Sybille *Senna *Serena Trivia *In The Elder Scrolls: Arena and The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Bretons are described as a tall people, but they are the smallest human race since The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. *During the character creation in The Elder Scrolls: Arena the following is shown when choose to play as a Breton: "Know ye this also: Thy race is descended from the ancient Druids of Galen, quick witted and strong in the mystical arts. Thy folk are crafty and intelligent, a learned people who use their gifts to guide others to enlightenment..." *In The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Bretons also worshiped a god named Ebon Arm. Gallery Category:Species Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Human Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Breton Characters